wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, later released in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ 光のピラミッド Yūgiō Dyueru Monsutāzu Hikari no Piramiddo, lit. "Game King Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light"), is a 2004 Japanese-American anime adventure fantasy film produced by 4Kids Entertainment and NAS based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The film was first released in United States theaters by Warner Bros. on August 13, 2004. The characters are the same as the English release of the Duel Monsters television show and their names retain their regional changes (i.e., Téa is Anzu in the Japanese version and Téa in all other versions). Unlike the TV series, the cards retain their appearance to their real world counterparts in the English version. The film was released theatrically by Toho in Japan in November 3, 2004 and aired on TV Tokyo on January 2, 2005, which utilized the names, original sound effects and original soundtrack from the Japanese anime and featured twelve minutes of additional animation. Plot Five thousand years ago, a heroic Pharaoh imprisoned Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead after he tried to destroy the world by persuading the kings to play the mysterious Shadow Games. In the present day, Anubis' tomb is uncovered by archaeologists, amazed with his most valuable treasure, the Pyramid of Light. A devastating spiritual force unleashes from the relic and liberates the Egyptian god. Anubis, now free, is willing to conclude his plan. Moving ahead to the present, the Battle City Finals have recently concluded, and Yugi Muto has achieved international fame by defeating his arch-rival Seto Kaiba and obtaining the three legendary God Cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Kaiba, determined to defeat Yugi, turns to Pegasus, the creator of Duel Mosnters, in order to obtain any new cards designed to defeat the God Cards. Pegasus tells Kaiba that he has a card he is looking for, but will only give it to Kaiba if he can beat him in a duel. Then the two duel with Kaiba winning the duel and taking two cards. Meanwhile, Yugi and Téa go to the local museum where Anubis' corpse and the Pyramid of Light are on display, meeting up with Yugi's grandpa, who reads a prophecy describing a clairvoyant eye which will prevent the world's destruction if blinded. Anubis' spirit attacks the group with Yugi having a vision of Anubis himself manipulating Kaiba and him in a Shadow Game. He awakens to find Anubis and the Pyramid of Light missing. Kaiba's brother Mokuba arrives, and Yugi is taken to Kaiba's duel dome with his friends Joey and Tristan in pursuit. Kaiba arrogantly and ignorantly forces Yami Yugi into a duel, unaware that Anubis is manipulating him into using one of the two new cards, Pyramid of Light, which covers the field in a huge replica of the actual pyramid and destroys the God Cards. Yugi, Joey and Tristan are sucked into the pyramid while Mokuba flees the crumbling building. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan awaken within the Millennium Puzzle, finding Anubis' tomb within. Anubis reveals that his monsters will destroy the modern world. Yami Yugi and Kaiba continue their duel, each blow to their in-game Life Points actually draining away their physical energy. To make matters worse, Kaiba manages to eliminate half of Yami Yugi's deck through Deck Destruction Virus, leaving him with barely any cards, and uses the second new card, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, to destroy Yami's last monster and leave him with only 200 Life Points. Téa, Yugi's grandpa, and Mokuba escape the collapsing dome in Pegasus' helicopter, Pegasus having figured out what is going on. Téa's soul is sent into the Millennium Puzzle to aid Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Yugi finds the Dagger of Fate within Anubis' tomb, and uses it to destroy the all-seeing eye in the tomb as predicted by the prophecy. Anubis materializes behind Kaiba as he tries to alter the duel's path, casting him aside and taking command of the duel. Yami, reunited with Yugi, destroys the Pyramid of Light card with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and then uses Kaiba's planned strategy to summon the God Cards and end the duel by destroying Anubis. However, Anubis revealed his true form, The End of Anubis. This proves to be his undoing when Yugi and Yami summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to seal Anubis, defeating him for good. In the end, Kaiba departs promising to defeat Yugi, and Yugi thanking Yami and his friends for their companionship. Cast Original japanese version *Shunsuke Kazama as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *Kenjiro Tsuda as Seto Kaiba *Kōji Ishii as Anubis *Hiroki Takahashi as Joey Wheeler *Hidehiro Kikuchi as Tristan Taylor *Maki Saito as Téa Gardner *Junko Takeuchi as Mokuba Kaiba *Tadashi Miyazawa as Solomon Muto *Jiro J. Takasugi as Maximillion Pegasus English version *Dan Green as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba *Scottie Ray as Anubis *Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler *Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor *Amy Birnbaum as Téa Gardner *Tara Sands as Mokuba Kaiba *Maddie Blaustein as Solomon Muto *Darren Dunstan as Maximillion Pegasus Soundtrack Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Soundtrack feature various vocal artists (most notably The Black Eyed Peas, who contributed the song "For the People"). It was released on August 10, 2004, on RCA on Audio CD and Compact Cassette. The score for the film was never released. Production The English-language version of the film retains most of the regional changes made to the TV show, like the use of different character names (for instance, the character known in Japan as "Anzu Mazaki" is named "Téa Gardner" in other markets). Unlike the regular series, the trading cards seen in the film actually look like their real-life counterparts; the English-language series would normally edit them to alter their appearance. The version of the film released in Japan featured twelve minutes of additional animation. It utilized the characters' original names, along with the original soundtrack and sound effects heard in the Japanese version of the television series. Promotion Attendees of the premiere got 2 of 4 free Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game cards (Pyramid of Light, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Watapon, and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon) when filmgoers purchased tickets for the film. Release Box office Yu-Gi-Oh! - The Movie: Pyramid of Light opened at 2,411 screens across the U.S. and made a theater screen average of $3,934. By the end of the weekend, it made $9,485,494 and place #4 on the Box Office Top 10 behind Collateral, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, and AVP: Alien Vs. Predator, which took the #1 position. It is currently the #3 Japanese animated film in the US Box Office, after Pokémon: The First Movie and Pokémon 2000.The film grossed $19,765,868 in the United States and Canada, with only $29,170,410 worldwide, making it a severe disappointment compared to the first three Pokémon films dubbed by the same company, which were highly successful, with a total worldwide gross of $363 million. Critical reception The film was met with an overwhelmingly poor reception from critics. Rotten Tomatoes ranked the film 68th in the "100 worst reviewed films of the 2000s", with a rating of 5%, based on 65 reviews. The criticism was much like that of the Pokemon films. It was only appropriate for fans of the franchise. The consensus reads "Don't watch the TV show or play the card game? Then this movie is not for you.The film was also the lowest rated animated film on Metacritic (until it was surpassed by 2017's The Emoji Movie), with an average of 15 out of 100 meaning “overwhelming dislike”, based on 18 reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, it is the second lowest rated animated film of the 2000s behind Happily N'Ever After. Fathom Events Re-releases On February 1, 2018, it was announced by Fathom Events and 4K Media that the film would be getting a remastered re-release in 800 American theaters through March 11 to 12. In October 2018, a trailer for the Remasters preview for the current Yu-Gi-Oh anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, was shown alongside the film, in which the Yu Gi Oh Film is on Blu Ray, which came out on 8 October 2018. Category:Theatrical movies Category:Kids' WB Category:2000's Category:2004